


Do it for Him

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 14:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17081624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Seungkwan has a tendency to get carried away on variety shows, and sometimes he forgets why he does it.





	Do it for Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Out of breath, Seungkwan returned to his seat after finishing his dance—if it could even be called a dance. He had a tendency to get a bit carried away with his antics on variety shows.

The hosts were laughing hysterically but still attempting to ask him about the “performance” he had just finished. Seungkwan was suddenly very conscious of the cameras on him and couldn’t remember why he thought that all that jumping and flailing was a good idea. Why did he always do this?

Then he heard Hansol’s bright, resonant laugh from his left.

Oh yeah, that’s why.

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for my awesome friend Mimi <3 
> 
> Prompt: Laugh


End file.
